Heartbeat, Heartbreak
by SoSuke40
Summary: Sequel to Another Guest In The Velvet Room. After the death of Souji, Yosuke grieves. The following day, the brunette runs into Yu Narukami, someone that looks precisely like his boyfriend. What happens next...? Rated M for scenes that some viewers may find disturbing. ;) Contains Yaoi.
1. I Miss You Souji

Hooray, I've been bothered to put this up.

I've been so lazy lately, to be honest.

What with a certain person intriguing me more and more these days... *cough* Change subject...

So, here it is... Heartbeat, Heartbreak.

(In the beginning, it's crappy, but the grammar improves near the end of Chapter 2).

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4, Atlus, or anything related to it.

Okay, done. :D

* * *

Chapter 1

"No way! This can't be happening!" Yosuke held his head in his hands in despair. "What have I done? What have I done?!" Yosuke sobbed out loud as he watched Souji bleed out profusely.

"Yosuke, I'm not... dead yet." Souji coughed and spluttered up blood.

"I just wanted to tell you... that even though I won't be able to lead the team anymore... I want you to lead everyone." Souji gasped between words. "I want you to know that... I'll always love you Yosuke." Souji reached up and touched Yosuke's wet face.

Yosuke sobbed louder and held on to Souji's hand desperately.

"Souji... Souji don't leave me!" Yosuke cried. "I don't know what I'll do without you, Souji. I'll never be able to laugh with you or talk with you. I had fun with you, I'll never be able to do that ever again." Yosuke coughed and hiccupped as he cried.

Souji laughed a little and looked into Yosuke's eyes.

"You'll find someone else. You'll forget me and be with someone else, you'll be a lot happier without me. I'm certain of it." Souji smiled wryly.

Yosuke wanted to die alongside his boyfriend but wanted to live a full life too.

He was torn between the two.

"Souji, I'll never love again. Once you die, I'll never be with anyone else, I promise. You were and are the love of my life." Yosuke choked on his words.

"Yosuke, this hurts so badly. I don't want to die but... if it's to keep you alive... so be it." Souji closed his eyes slowly.

"I'll always love you...Yosuke Hanamura..." Souji whispered as he shut his eyes completely.

"S-Souji...?" Yosuke whispered, feeling for a pulse. Yosuke tapped Souji's face softly.

"Souji!" Yosuke became more and more panicky.

"Souji, please! Please don't do this to me!" Yosuke rested his head on Souji's lifeless body. Yosuke cried and bawled into Souji's t-shirt.

"SOUJI!" Yosuke screamed as he held Souji up in his arms.

His screams ricocheted off of every wall in the dungeon.

"Huh?" Chie and Yukiko looked around.

"Yosuke-senpai?!" Kanji looked around worriedly.

"Y-Yosuke? What happened?!" Teddie asked.

"S-Souji's..." Yosuke stopped to breathe in. "Souji's dead!" Yosuke screamed and everyone heard it. Everyone took a minute to register it, then all hell broke loose.

"Souji-kun!" Yukiko charged to where Yosuke was.

"Seta! No!" Chie shouted.

"Senpai! This isn't real, is it?" Kanji battled his way through every Shadow and darted to Yosuke's location.

"Sensei?! Wake up Sensei!" Teddie called.

"Ted, he won't EVER wake up! When will you get it?" Yosuke cried out.

"Sorry Yosuke, I know he meant a lot to you." Teddie said quietly.

"You have no idea Teddie." Yosuke whispered.

Everyone had finally reached Yosuke and looked at the two boys sorrowfully.

"Yosuke, we're sorry for not being here." Yukiko said, holding back tears.

Yosuke kept crying into Souji's lifeless body, searched in Souji's pockets and took out a large deck of cards. Yosuke looked through them quickly, found one, then stood up quietly. He threw up a Soul Food for himself.

"Yosuke, what are you doing?" Chie said, wiping her eyes.

"Ishtar, please... heal him." Yosuke slashed the card with all his might, then Ishtar appeared and used Samarecarm but it didn't work.

"Damn it. Come on Ishtar, this has to work!" Yosuke said as he slashed the card again.

The same thing happened over and over again. Yosuke fell to his knees and cried out loudly.

"No, Souji... I...I...!" Yosuke cried.

"Yosuke-senpai, we've got to leave him." Kanji put a hand on Yosuke's shoulder but Yosuke shrugged him off furiously.

"How can you even suggest that?! What kind of friend are you?!" Yosuke shouted at Kanji. Kanji stepped back, ashamed of what he'd said.

"You guys have to carry on alone. Souji said, before he died, that he wanted me to lead the team. But I can't, I'm not strong enough." Yosuke croaked, his voice sore. No one said a word, but they nodded and ran deeper into the dungeon. Yosuke dragged Souji's body to the entrance, and dragged him into the Velvet Room.

"Ah! Master Yosuke!" Margaret looked horrified.

"Please Margaret, is there anything you can do?" Yosuke gasped as he rested Souji on the floor.

"I'll see what I can do but I cannot guarantee anything." Margaret stood up and then knelt beside Souji's body.

Margaret lifted a hand over Souji's body and kept her eyes shut tightly. Her hand began to glow a deep purple but suddenly turned red. Yosuke bit into his knuckles nervously as Margaret's hand continued glowing red. Margaret opened her eyes and gasped, so she stopped hovering her hand over Souji and shook her head grimly.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." Margaret said regretfully.

"No...!" Yosuke squeaked.

"Master Yosuke, leave his body here. I shall find a way to revive him." Margaret lifted her hand and Souji floated onto Margaret's lap.

"Thank you." Yosuke croaked as he left the Velvet Room.

Yosuke sat by the TVs that led to the Junes electronics department, with his head in his hands. The rest of the group approached Yosuke cautiously.

"So Yosuke-senpai... where did you... put his body?" Kanji asked, prepared for another outburst.

"In a safe place. Somewhere that no one can find him." Yosuke said quietly. The group stayed silent as Yosuke stood up and walked over to the TVs.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?" Yosuke croaked. The group blinked at Yosuke in confusion, and Yosuke rolled his eyes as a response.

"I'm going home. I... need to sleep." Yosuke snapped, but not as angrily as usual.

"O-Okay Yosuke-senpai." Kanji stuttered.

"Y-Yeah Yosuke... l-let's go home." Yukiko looked down at her feet. Chie stayed silent but looked at Yosuke with sympathy.

Yosuke smiled sadly and went through the TV. Everyone followed him, stunned and dazed. They all emerged into the Junes electronics department and offered to walk Yosuke home.

"No, it's okay. I'll go alone. I have some things to think about." Yosuke sighed, waved a hand and walked off.

"He's not okay, we need to look out for him. He's lost the only person that he's loved since Saki-senpai." Yukiko said, sniffing.

"Yeah. We need to do our part too." Chie pitched in, her eyes a bright red.

"We can do this, no problem. Yosuke-senpai will be fine once we're done with him." Kanji added positively.

Yosuke was the opposite of positive, however. When he was walking home, he had the urge to run to the Samegawa River and drown himself in the cold water.

"No, this isn't what Souji would have wanted. Would it?" Yosuke questioned himself multiple times. Yosuke reached home unscathed but was still unhappy.

"Why did this have to happen to Souji? Why now?" Yosuke felt tears prick his eyes but tried to hold them back. He went up to his room and buried his head into the pillow that Souji had slept on, sniffing his musky scent.

"Souji, I'm sorry. You can hear me, right? I'm sorry that I never protected you when I had the chance." Yosuke muttered into the pillow.

"What kind of boyfriend am I? Living when I couldn't let you live yourself, and now..." Yosuke stopped talking and began breathing abnormally.

"I-I can't help b-b-but think that... you never w-wanted to d-die." Yosuke stuttered more than normal.

"Y-You would be here if I had protected you." Yosuke told himself. Yosuke closed his eyes, his face buried into the pillow.

"I'm sorry for being a coward Souji."


	2. Who Are Yu?

Chapter 2

When Yosuke opened his eyes a little, the sun was rising and the birds were chirping happily.

"I slept?" Yosuke yawned. "Hey Souji, wake up. We've got school today, remember?" Yosuke felt for Souji next to him.

"Souji, come on, don't be like that. Come here." Yosuke muttered playfully.

Yosuke opened his eyes properly and sighed dejectedly.

"Oh yeah, Souji's not here anymore." Yosuke mumbled to himself and he yanked himself out of bed. "Urgh, I feel dreadful. I seriously need to down a bottle of sake before I go completely mental." Yosuke said as he opened the wardrobe door.

"Inaba will be just like old times. No one to talk to, no one to hang around with and no one that likes me." Yosuke's voice began to tremble.

"Everyday, I'll get beaten up and made fun of. That's because you're not stood next to me, protecting me." Yosuke said as he tugged a new top on. "But now..." Yosuke stopped talking to himself and went downstairs quietly.

"Things will be quiet, but eerie. But I'll keep believing that Margaret will find a way to revive you Souji. I'll believe in you." Yosuke whispered to the ceiling.

Yosuke's mum walked into the kitchen, her hair tied into a ponytail.

"Morning Yosuke, do you mind making me a round of toast and coffee? I have some documents that need sorting out before I head for Junes." His mother sat by the table and looked at the piles of paper stacked up on the table wearily.

"Sure mum, no problem." Yosuke held back a sigh and went over to the toaster quietly.

He put some bread in the toaster and put the kettle on without a fuss, but his head was filled with worry and sadness. Yosuke had finally finished the coffee and toast and given it to his mother; so he said his goodbyes and left for school.

"I used to see you walk down here every morning. It was so refreshing and fun, just to see you walking and swinging your bag. You were fearless, you were dangerous, you were... mine." Yosuke looked at the clear sky and sighed.

Chie, Yukiko and Kanji were just behind Yosuke, watching him like a hawk.

"Guys, this is serious. He's going to go completely bonkers if we don't snap him out of this!" Chie whispered.

"But he's releasing his stress Chie. He needs to release it or another Shadow could come out of him and cause him and us some serious damage." Yukiko whispered back, her eyes still on Yosuke.

"Then we'd kick its butt, no problem! We've had no problems so far." Kanji shrugged carelessly.

"True Kanji-kun, but we don't know if he's adapted or anything." Yukiko began to wonder what Yosuke's Shadow looked like.

Yosuke was staring at the clouds blankly, until he ran into a boy with a grey bowl cut. Yosuke opened his eyes wide as the boy turned to look at Yosuke.

"Hey, careful! You could hurt someone doing that." The boy said, his voice almost exactly like Souji's. "S-Souji? Is that you?" Yosuke asked in surprise.

The gang were in shock as they saw that there was a boy that looked exactly like Souji.

"No, I'm Yu Narukami. Nice to meet you." The boy replied, tilting his head, the way that Souji did.

"Nice to meet you too... I'm Yosuke Hanamura." Yosuke shook Yu's hand, dazed.

"Guys, is that Souji? But isn't he supposed to be...?" Kanji asked, pointing at Yu.

"Kanji-kun, it's rude to point!" Yukiko slapped Kanji's hand angrily, and Kanji yelped and held his hand in pain.

"Anyways, I'll be in your class, so I hope that we'll get along great." Yu turned on his heel and continued walking towards Yasogami High School. "Yeah..." Yosuke said, staring at Yu in silent amazement.

Yosuke sat at his desk, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yu Narukami, huh? Looks like Souji, talks like Souji, he even acts like Souji! What will I do if I fall in love with this guy?" Yosuke asked himself very quietly.

"I hate being gay." Yosuke put his head on his desk and decided to ignore the world.

He felt a light tap on his arm so he looked up quietly; to see Yu looking at him and grinning.

"Hey, get up. I suggest that you go to the toilet before class starts. You know how you always need to go." Yu laughed as Yosuke widened his eyes.

"Dude, how did you know?" Yosuke ran to the bathroom, his headphones hitting his shoulders pretty hard as he ran.

"How does this guy know I need to pee before school, we've only just met!" Yosuke muttered as he ran into a cubicle. When Yosuke emerged from the bathroom, wiping his wet hands on his trousers, he saw Yu stood outside the classroom.

"What are you doing out here?" Yosuke asked, walking up to Yu slowly.

"Yosuke, I have this feeling..." Yu brushed his fringe out of his face.

Yosuke's heart began to beat faster and faster. _Please don't do this. Please, please don't do this. _

"What kind of feeling? Are you feeling sick?" Yosuke asked, his mouth dry.

"No, when I see you, my heart beats faster. What does that mean?" Yu looked at Yosuke innocently.

"Are you... coming on to me dude?" Yosuke stepped back a little. _I can't do this! I can't do this to Souji, he'd never do this to me!_

"I think... I am." Yu stepped closer to Yosuke and kissed him.

"Y-Yu... stop it!" Yosuke tried pulling Yu off, but failed miserably.

"I don't want to." Yu replied. Yosuke put his arms around Yu's neck and finally relaxed. "See, you did want this." Yu breathed.

"Shut... up..." Yosuke said between kisses. Yu pulled his head back and smiled at Yosuke.

"You're cute when you kiss." Yu chuckled.

"In what way?" Yosuke frowned, confused.

"Your face is peaceful but your lips are hungrily kissing mine." Yu rubbed the tip of his nose on Yosuke's.

"Why did this happen Yu? We've only just met." Yosuke asked, his eyes sad.

"I'll tell you sometime soon. Right now, we have classes to attend." Yu let Yosuke go in first. When they were both seated, Yu sat in Souji's place, Yu texted Yosuke underneath the table.

_Ur butt's a site 2 c. Y.N._

Yosuke blushed a deep red and texted back furiously.

_Don't type that! We're gonna get caught! Y.H._

Yu gave a small snort of laughter and texted back.

_But it is! It's so firm and adorable. _Yosuke pulled Yu's hair gently and texted.

_Dude, you're so fricking gross. My butt is NOT firm and adorable. _

Yu looked over his shoulder and winked at a blushing Yosuke.

_You wouldn't say that if you saw it. It's looks for nice for screwing. _

Yosuke gave a yelp and that earned a look from Chie, Yukiko and a smirking Yu.

"What's up Yosuke? Have you got your nuts trapped in your zip again?" Chie rolled her eyes.

"N-No, I just... banged my leg against the table." Yosuke glared at Yu.

"I'm about to bang something..." Yu said under his breath.

Chie and Yukiko looked at Yu questionably.

"What was that Yu-kun?" Yukiko asked.

"You were muttering, were you talking to us?" Chie stared at Yu, reminding her of Souji.

"Nothing, I was talking to myself." Yu smiled at the girls as they returned to what they were doing.

Yosuke, unfortunately, heard what Yu had said and his nose had begun to bleed.

_Yu! You've given me a nosebleed! _Yosuke texted angrily.

_I'm taking that as a yes to my invitation to ride on Yu's Sausage Train. _Yu replied, smirking as he heard Yosuke's phone buzz.

_I never...! You didn't...! Urgh, fine you win. We're going to have to find out who's bigger, whoever is bigger is on top._ Yosuke replied, admitting defeat.

"It's not fair!"

Yosuke folded his arms like a child.

"You said that whoever is bigger is on top. I win." Yu laughed. "Plus, you don't look moody if you stand like that, you look hilarious. Especially since you're getting harder by the second." Yu burst into even more laughter as Yosuke blushed.

"It's deciding whether to actually tolerate you." Yosuke sulked.

"It can tolerate me, I know it can. Can't you, little guy?" Yu pressed his nose on Yosuke's crotch and rubbed his nose in a circle.

"Nngh..." Yosuke stifled a groan.

Yu looked up at Yosuke's tense face and kept rubbing his nose on Yosuke's crotch.

"Yu... that feels so good." Yosuke panted, his legs shaking a little.

"Yosuke, can I take it out?" Yu asked, his face still buried in between Yosuke's legs.

"Yu... I... need you..." Yosuke shuddered, his eyes shut tightly.

Yu stood up and pressed his lips against Yosuke's as he undid Yosuke's zip. Yosuke threw his head back quickly and sighed as his trousers fell to the floor.

"That feel good Yosuke?" Yu asked, his arms around Yosuke's waist. Yosuke nodded, his mouth slightly parted.

Yu pulled Yosuke's top up and gently suckled on his nipples. Yosuke gasped, hissed and sighed in pleasure as Yu tweaked one nipple and sucked on the other.

_Souji used to do this to me, and I said that I'd never love again. I'm sorry Souji, I've betrayed you... _

Yu reached down and stroked Yosuke gently.

"Yu... don't do this..." Yosuke gasped, his eyes distant.

"You want this, I can see it in your eyes." Yu held Yosuke's face in his hands.

"But... I'm..." Yosuke squeaked, the bump in his underwear getting larger.

"Do you want more Yosuke?" Yu asked as he stopped teasing Yosuke.

Yosuke, as a response, shuddered, gasped, hissed and groaned. Yosuke pulled Yu onto him and sighed happily.

"I want _you_, Narukami-kun." Yosuke looked at Yu helplessly.

"You look good when you want more." Yu stood back and looked at Yosuke. Yosuke blushed and pushed his legs close together.

"D-Don't stare at me like that." Yosuke looked away embarrassedly.

Yu looked at Yosuke's face and smiled.

"Maybe tonight will be fun." Yu laughed.

The night was long and the boys were wrapped around each other, their sweaty bodies making them glide. Many moans were emitted and the next few hours were tremendously loud.

The next morning, the two boys woke up, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Souji...?" Yosuke yawned as he stretched.

"Huh? Who's Souji? It's Yu, Yosuke, remember?" Yu chuckled peacefully as he kissed Yosuke's nose.

"Oh yeah. Morning Yu." Yosuke sighed happily.

"Good morning. But a morning's not good until you're dressed and fed." Yu sat up and stretched. He got out of bed and started to put on his uniform that had been discarded on the floor the night before.

"Urgh, do we have to go to school today? We can have a snuggle day." Yosuke blushed with happiness as he buried his face into the covers, seeking warmth.

Yu laughed heartily, then smiled at Yosuke. "Unfortunately, we can't. Come on." Yu said, easing the covers off of Yosuke.

Hanamura yelped and grabbed at himself, feeling the harsh, cool air of his room.

"Yu! Why can't we just have a day off, where we snuggle up to each other lovingly and pretend that we're not gay?" Yosuke muttered, his eyes still closed.

"Because, if you want a good job that earns you lots of money, you need good grades. To get good grades, you go to school and learn. To go to school, you have to get up." Yu said in Yosuke's ear, leaving a savoury but sweet gust of air in Yosuke's ear.

"Plus I'm not gay. I'm a bi." Yu said proudly.

Yosuke recalled what Souji had said when they had admitted their relationship to Chie and Yukiko.

"_**Souji, are you gay too?" Yukiko asked the silver haired teenager. "No." Souji replied simply. "What do you mean? You have all the signs!" Chie exclaimed. "Shut up Chie, you've made it 10 times worse." Yosuke face palmed himself. "What are you then?" Yukiko asked politely. "I'm a bisexual. Because I'm cool like that."**_

Yosuke felt sad and nostalgic. Yu looked at his new boyfriend and noticed that he looked a little sad and... lonely?

"What's wrong? Have I said something to upset you?" Yu looked a little scared.

Yosuke shook his head.

"Are you feeling sick?"

Yosuke shook his head again.

"Do you feel lonely?"

Yosuke began to shake his head but stopped. He nodded.

"Why? I'm here with you. I'm here _for _you. You can tell me anything. Honest." Yu put a hand on Yosuke's back gently.

Tears began to fall down Yosuke's delicate face.

"I want Souji back." Yosuke whispered very quietly.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that." Yu put his ear closer to Yosuke's mouth.

"I... I... I want Souji... I want Souji back! I want to ruffle his hair! I want to... I want to be able to call him 'Partner'! I want to be able to hear his sarcasm! All I want... is Souji to come back. That's all I ask."

The two boys walked to school, Yosuke's eyes were red and puffy. Yu had his hand on Yosuke's back, comforting him.

"I loved him Yu. I really did." Yosuke croaked.

"I know, I know." Yu whispered in Yosuke's ear.

"Are you angry with me?" Yosuke looked at Yu helplessly. Yu smiled sincerely.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I could never be. I know that you loved him and I think you still do."

Yu pulled Yosuke close and cuddled him. Yosuke sobbed into Yu's shoulder.

"I still love him Yu. I can never forget him." Yosuke muttered into Yu's shoulder.

Yu patted Yosuke's back, whispering sweet but meaningless things into his boyfriend's ear. Yosuke only sobbed harder.

"Yosuke, just let it all out. You're still holding back." Yu whispered.

"I can't let it all out! I have to be strong. For the team." Yosuke sobbed.

"A leader is someone that everyone looks up to and is honest about their feelings. Not someone who hides things from their team and holds back emotions." Yu said firmly, holding Yosuke at arms' length and looking him in the eye. Yosuke nodded, sniffling.

The two boys heard a loud girl in the distance. "Yoooooo!" Chie shouted, waving her arm wildly. Yukiko and Kanji were walking behind her, looking slightly embarrassed. Chie stopped being loud because she spotted a teary eyed Yosuke.

"What's up Yosuke? Has something happened?" Chie put a hand on Yosuke's shoulder.

"I want Souji back." Yosuke said those four words that he had recited earlier.

"I-I-I want to be in his arms again. I want him to hold me close and tell me that everything's okay!" Yosuke began to sob again.

Chie, Yukiko and Kanji shifted their weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up later." Yu waved them away, so the three friends left obediently.

"I love Souji. But I love you too Yu." Yosuke whispered.

"I love you Yosuke. More than anything." Yu kissed Yosuke's forehead lovingly. "Come on, let's get school over and done with."

Yu tried to be optimistic. Yosuke smiled a little and went with Yu towards Yasogami High School.

Chie, Yukiko and Yu were very concerned about Yosuke during the day. He didn't seem as out-of-it as he usually did. For some reason, Yosuke could answer questions without prompting. It was odd, even Yosuke had to admit, but he ignored it. At lunch, Yosuke was sat on his desk, listening to loud music. He was blasting out a sad song and everyone in the classroom could hear it; even though the music was being emitted from his headphones. Yosuke stared out of the window sadly, swinging his legs. Yu went up to him at that point, worried and slightly scared.

"Here Yosuke, do you want my lunch? I've lost my appetite." Yu smiled at Yosuke.

"Huh? I'll share it with you, but I couldn't eat it all. It'd be selfish of me." Yosuke sighed quietly.

"Not at all. Eat as much as you'd like."

Yu handed Yosuke the box of food and Yosuke stared at it longingly. After a couple of seconds, Yosuke had picked up his chopsticks and was devouring the food. Yu smiled over him, as a mother would do.

"Were you hungry Yosuke? I have some more if you're still hungry." Yu took out another lunch box. Yosuke shook his head cutely.

"No fanks... I'm full." Yosuke mumbled, food stuffed in his mouth.

Yu couldn't help but peck Yosuke's forehead affectionately.

"Dude, not in here." Yosuke looked around to see an empty classroom. Everyone must've left.

"It's fine Yosuke, I'm not so stupid as to kiss you in front of other people." Yu laughed. Yosuke grinned sadly.

"Souji used to kiss me on the forehead." Yosuke mumbled nostalgically.

Yu's smiled retracted a little bit, but he wasn't sad or irritated. He was ecstatic. Yu didn't want Yosuke to forget about Souji. That would be disrespectful.

"Is there anything else you want Yosuke?" Yu tried to change the subject.

"Um... no thanks." Yosuke thought for a little bit before replying.

"Alright, do you want some company then? You seem lonely." Yu asked kindly.

"You'd stay here... with me?" Yosuke said slowly. Yu nodded. Yosuke smiled. "Thanks."

Yu and Yosuke were passionately kissing each other atop Yosuke's desk.

"So good..." Yosuke sighed. Yu pulled back slowly.

"This is better than our first kiss, isn't it?" Yu said, grinning at the memory.

"Our first kiss was definitely interesting." Yosuke admitted, shrugging. Yu ran a hand through Yosuke's wild hair.

"What's wrong, hmm? Do you feel like talking?" Yu whispered, mesmerised by Yosuke's soft hair.

"Nothing's wrong. Unless you're talking about this morning, that's different." Yosuke sighed.

"Anything, I'm quite open minded." Yu laughed.

"Souji. Can we talk about him?" Yosuke asked hopefully.

"Sure, what about this... Souji... person?" Yu wondered about what he looked like, even though he had a vague idea. He was also hiding a secret from Yosuke, but that was on a need to know basis.

"He looks exactly like you, so when I first met you, I thought it was him." Yosuke sighed. Yu stopped running his hand through Yosuke's hair and listened intently.

"I remember that. An awkward first impression, right?" Yu grinned.

"Yeah..." Yosuke sighed, staring at the floor. "Anyway, I knew only met him in April, but over time, we grew a lot closer. We could tell each other everything and we were unstoppable. He even stood up for me in Junes once when two employees were talking badly about Saki-senpai."

Yosuke's voice started wobbling so he cleared his throat many times. It still didn't stop him from rubbing tears from his eyes. Yu hugged Yosuke, understanding how he felt.

"Yosuke, I think we need to counterattack this problem." Yu whispered in the brunette's ear. Yosuke nodded, sniffling.

"But Yu... I don't want to forget him." Yosuke wept.

"I never said you were going to. We just need to find a way to relieve all this stress." Yu suggested.

"I love you Yosuke. I've never met a guy like you before." Yu added quietly. Yosuke clung onto Yu, needing emotional support.

"I... I need you Yu. My heart hurts..."

Afternoon classes dragged on slowly. Why had all of the lessons merged together, Yosuke thought. He thought about Souji and what he'd said that morning on the 25th June. **"****Y-Yosuke, I don't want you to worry about me." Souji held Yosuke's shoulders firmly. "Wha-?" Yosuke stuttered. "Whatever happens, I'll always love you. I don't ever want to know that you were worrying or in distress. I want to know that you're happy and cheerful." Souji wanted a guarantee that Yosuke would continue to live his life and never be depressed. Like with Saki Konishi. Yosuke was still confused. "Promise me." Souji whispered. Yosuke stayed silent and confused. "Promise me Yosuke! Please!" Souji pleaded, his eyes flickering with pure worry. "I-I promise Souji. But what..." Yosuke mumbled. "You'll see Yosuke. Even if I don't want you to." **Yosuke sighed heavily. He promised Souji that he wouldn't worry or be in distress. But now... he wasn't sure of much stuff anymore. He wasn't even sure what to do when it came down to rescuing Rise Kujikawa. It was a light tap on his back that brought him back to reality.

"Yosuke, are you feeling alright? You don't look so hot." Chie said quietly.

"Gee, thanks Chie. At least Souji that I was hot." Yosuke pouted, trying to lighten the tension. Chie smiled a little, she didn't even retort with a ridiculously snide comment.

Yu knew everything about Souji Seta, from where he comes from, to his secret ability. His Personas. He was leaning on the outside wall of class 2-2, staring at the ground. He was deep in thought, which was odd for him. Yu sighed heavily as he looked up and down the corridor. Empty. That's when it hit him. He was alone again, even if he didn't want to be. He would hang out with Yosuke but he didn't want to seem too clingy. He would train with Chie, but his muscles felt stiff. He would attempt to eat Yukiko's food, but his stomach bubbled in protest. He especially didn't feel like listening to Kanji effing and blinding at people for irrelevant junk. No Social Links for today; besides, it was raining, no one would hang out in this weather. Yu was used to being alone, but since he'd arrived in Inaba, he'd experienced what real friendship was, he'd experienced how sincere everyone was, how cute a certain brunette was. Yu turned to walk down the corridor and continue down the stairs.

"Yu! Wait up!" He heard that light, familiar voice that he knows and loves. Yu looked over his shoulder to see Yosuke struggling with the strap on his bag as he walked to catch up to Yu.

"What's wrong?" Yu smiled.

"I want to walk with you." Yosuke looked down and blushed a little.

Yosuke was happily swinging Yu's hand as they walked down the Samegawa trail together. Yu looked a little nervous, maybe even irritated.

"Yu? Are you feeling alright? You look so ill." Yosuke said quietly, ceasing the arm-swinging.

"I-I'm fine Yosuke, don't worry about me." Yu smiled a little bit. He tried swinging Yosuke's arm, but Yosuke held it still forcefully.

"No, don't. I'm concerned now, tell me what's wrong." Yosuke moved closer to Yu, his fingers gently running over Yu's knuckles. Yu shuddered a little, Yosuke's gentle touch making Yu blush lightly.

"I'm just not used to having friends here in Inaba. I'm used to being alone. I didn't go out often. I was so used to being alone, that it became a normal feeling." Yu said quietly.

Yosuke was listening intently, this sounded similar to what Souji would say.

"But... I'm a little bit down because... now that I have lots of friends... I feel claustrophobic suddenly. I feel like I'm suffocating and I don't want to feel that way!" Yu exclaimed as he turned to Yosuke.

"So what _do _you want, Yu? I'll give you anything, just to make you happy!" Yosuke said, his vocal pitch deepening suddenly.

"I..." Yu stuttered, staring elsewhere. "Want to be left alone for a while."

"What? But..." Yosuke began, stopping when Yu had run ahead of him, into the sunset. "I don't what's up with you these days Narukami."


End file.
